


Хороший мальчик

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: У Пидж есть фетиши
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7065582)

— Ровер! Плохой мальчик!

Лэнс смотрит на неё так, будто бы принял последние слова на свой счёт.

— Не слушай её, ты отличный пёс, — говорит Лэнс, улыбаясь, обеими руками треплет золотистую шерсть за ушами. Ровер отвечает громким: «Ваф!» и с чувством облизывает его лицо.

Пидж всё же приходится оттащить Ровера за ошейник; она прижигает его взглядом и указывает на дверь в ванную. Вот ведь, совсем без неё распустился. Ничего, когда всё это закончится, Пидж обещает себе вернуться к его дрессировке.

— Ты слишком строгая. Он просто веселился.

— Посмотри в зеркало и скажи это ещё раз.

После театральной паузы Лэнс оборачивается к тому, что возле вешалки, и вскрикивает.  
Ну, она же говорила.

— Что у вас слу..? Ох, Ровер снова прыгает на гостей грязными лапами. Мои извинения. Лэнс, верно? Милый, оставь это мне, я постираю и верну в лучшем виде.

— Ничего страшного, мэм, я…

— _Я постираю_.

— Ага, сейчас переодену его и принесу, окей? — улыбается ей Пидж и толкает Лэнса к лестнице на второй этаж. — Дам ему старые вещи Мэтта.

Лицо матери сразу же разглаживается, но у глаз собирается сетка морщинок. Пидж старается не думать о том, каково ей было всё то время, что она сама провела в Гарнизоне и в космосе.

— Лучше не спорь с ней — бесполезно, — шёпотом поясняет Лэнсу Пидж и хихикает, вспоминая, как мама ворчала на них с Мэттом по пустякам.

Пидж не знала, что так скучала по этому.

Пока она копается в шкафу Мэтта (он ей простит, наверное), Лэнс плюхается в кресло-мешок у окна. Вертит головой по сторонам, пытается дотянуться до телескопа, но чуть не падает на пол.  
Внизу продолжается небольшая домашняя вечеринка. Ханк что-то громко объясняет папе, хлопает дверь — наверное, Кролия всё же решилась полюбоваться видами. «Ровер!» — уже от Кита; Пидж надеется, что не придётся искать футболку ещё и ему. Голос Широ присоединяется к голосу Ханка и папы.

— Мы сейчас всё веселье пропустим. — Она вздрагивает, не ожидая, что Лэнс окажется за её спиной. Ещё и полуголым. — Тут совсем не из чего выбрать, или ты решила побыть моим стилистом?

— Задумалась просто. — Пидж отшатывается в сторону. — Сам выбери, раз неймётся.

Он пожимает плечами и берёт первую попавшуюся вешалку.  
Испачканная кофта аккуратно сложена и лежит на кресле — Пидж старается смотреть только туда, но у неё не выходит, ладно? Со времён Гарнизона Лэнс заметно окреп: стал несколько шире в плечах и, знаете. _Мышцы_.

— Что? — спрашивает он, замерев с наполовину просунутыми в одежду руками. Низ кофты прислоняется к загорелому телу, и Пидж откровенно залипает на сочетании с синим, отмирая только тогда, когда Лэнс обращается к ней по имени:

— Ничего. Просто оденься уже и пошли вниз к остальным.

Она пялится на спасительную дверь, так и не двигаясь с места.  
А затем Лэнс поправляет ворот.

Пидж помнит эту водолазку без рукавов на Мэтте, но на нём она не смотрелась _так_.  
Тонкая синяя ткань обтягивает тело и _шею_. Ворот приковывает взгляд к маленькой родинке под ухом, к линии челюсти, к острому подбородку. К губам. Она смотрит гораздо дольше нужного, не замечая, как делает шаг ближе. И ещё один. Как тянет руки к краю ворота, чтобы коснуться кожи над ним. Чтобы пройти пальцами тот же путь, что она уже прошла взглядом.

— Пидж? — Лэнс не останавливает её, но она останавливается сама, уже положив ладонь на его ключицу, и отстраняется.

— Воротник. Хотела поправить.

— Эм. Окей? Спасибо. — Он улыбается, подхватывает свою зелёную куртку, надевает её поверх, а затем берёт что-то со стола. — Кстати, мне идёт?

Эти очки в тёмно-синей оправе Мэтт носил в восьмом классе, кажется. Лэнс спускает их на кончик носа, задвигает указательным пальцем обратно, и у Пидж больше нет сил.

— Вниз пойдём, — больше хрипит она, чем говорит, и, схватив испачканную кофту Лэнса, почти бежит к лестнице, обещая себя больше никогда не давать ему ничего из вещей Мэтта.

Особенно водолазки и очки.

**Author's Note:**

> Не пытайтесь доказать мне, что концепты Лэнса в водолазке не горячи


End file.
